1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a proportional to absolute temperature (PTAT) current generation circuit, and for example, to a PTAT current generation circuit having a higher temperature coefficient, a display device including the same, and/or a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Proportional to absolute temperature (PTAT) current generation circuits outputting PTAT current values are generally used with Inverse Proportional to absolute temperature (IPTAT) current generation circuits outputting IPTAT current values in reference bias circuits (e.g., bandgap circuits). PTAT current generation circuits generally use resistance elements to generate reference current. A resistance value of the resistance elements has a temperature coefficient (e.g., a positive temperature coefficient) which increases in proportion to temperature. The temperature coefficient is the relative change of resistance if temperature changes.
Because the resistance elements have the temperature coefficient proportional to temperature, the resistance value of the resistance elements increases if the temperature increases. Accordingly, current output from the PTAT current generation circuits may decrease if the temperature increases. For example, the characteristic of the temperature coefficient of the resistance elements may deteriorate the output current characteristics of the PTAT current generation circuits. As display devices have become larger, current consumed in driving units (e.g., source line drivers) for driving display devices increases, and therefore, an amount of heat generated increases.
For example, a source line driver precharges a plurality of source lines with a common voltage and transmits digital image data input from a timing controller to a corresponding one of the source lines. Because a precharge time decreases if temperature increases, the temperature of the source line increases. Accordingly, heat generated by a display panel including the source line may cause a malfunction.